Help I'm Alive
by Rain of Glass Shards
Summary: Josh turns towards thoughts of suicide as his road turns rocky with not only his relationships but his family. Aiden has to deal with his 'family', while Sally seeks revenge which could ultimately keep her from moving on. Friendship, fluff,M for-language
1. Bare Teeth part 1

Bare teeth- prologue- part 1

**A/N- Came up to mind randomly. Gonna write some Supernatural fics that I've had in composition notes for awhile now. Angst angst angst makes the world go round for some people- here's some, and more. :D**

**Now the first, and beginning part of this chapter is kinda like a prologue if anything. Kinda takes place and merges from this weeks recent episode, but there's a change of date and time and what not.**

**Then it progresses to it's own deal.**

**Bleck it was a mess for me to sketch out.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**(update- confused Rebecca's name with Rachael- dunno, it rolled better)- fixed.**

_Summary (again)- Josh turns towards thoughts of suicide as his road turns rocky with not only his relationships but his family. Aiden has to deal with his 'family', while Sally seeks revenge which could ultimately keep her from moving on. Friendship, fluff, M for language and contents._

* * *

The mug shook lightly over the counter top, the coffee inside splashing against the rim as it spilled freely onto the surface, his worried eyes fixated on it rather then Sally who sat on top of the same counter, her body leaning into the fridge, face contorted in anger and pain.

"Sally," He breathed out, watching as his coffee spilled. Emily was home, so he needed to take care of this, and fast, before she woke up to an earthquake that happened to only take place on their foundation.

She glanced to him, rolling her eyes lightly as her brows pressed. "I _know_," She moaned, complaining and feeling helpless all the same. "I can't stop. Aiden's already tried." She looked to him, nodding once. "You know, you saw." Again, all stricken emotion left her and her attitude failed her as she looked away again and towards the wall across from where she sat. "And you've tried." Referring to the whole 'stop' scenario when Emily first 'moved in'.

Breathing out from his nose, Josh turned, one hand gripping at his hip as he turned his body to face her. "Stop thinking about it then-""Really?" Suddenly the house shook more as Sally shot daggers at him with her eyes alone, the temperature in the room dropping almost immediately. "Really Josh? Am I supposed to, " Her head shook quickly, lightly, as her hand swept the air. "Just wipe away the fact that my bastard of an ex-fiancé decided to kill me rather then resolve the issue?" Slowly she cooled and turned to look away. "I mean maybe that wasn't his intention but he certainly didn't seem to give a damn when he saw my corpse at the foot of the stairs."

Instantly Josh understood what she was getting at, trying to stab the atmosphere within the room as he proved to be that asshole who didn't realize his limitations of being an asshole. And in a sense, he could relate. Turning away from her, back to the counter, his tailbone rested against the edge, as he crossed his arms against his chest. He truly, _truly_, without a question, could relate.

Being turned into a monster without consent, and wow, hey, every resident in that house save for Emily could relate. Sally the ghost, who was killed, Aiden the vampire, who was revived into a immortal monster, and Josh the werewolf who was the lucky survivor of an attack that tore his friends face off, literally.

"Sorry." He said lightly above a whisper as his usual expression clouded his face.

Sally shook her head lightly, hearing the footsteps of, as she could know was not Aiden's, headed towards the stairs. "No don't worry." She scooted and pushed herself from the counter she sat over. "Not your fault, not anyone's.. I guess."

And with that, before Josh could even say something 'helpful', she withered to hovering particles and vanished, Emily walking through, her hair a mess.

Instantly, as anyone would, his eyes caught the full image of his sisters disheveled appearance; a long T-shirt that covered at least down to her thighs with ankle socks, her face just yelling hangover.

"Em," Josh sighed instantly looking away. "Would it kill to get decent pajamas?" He referred to her growing accustomed sleepwear, something he detested since he was a kid, watching his young sister run in nothing but lingerie and an over grown shirt that belonged to him or his dad.

She just stopped and stared at her brother for a good minute before taking a glance over herself, then back to him. "Well I thought you'd be at work by now." She shrugged, headed for the fridge, snatching the bowl that was not far to pour herself some milk with her cereal.

He rose his brows lightly as he looked to her, eyes hitting the ceiling as he tried to count the times that she was probably sober during her stay. "You mean not be, because today is Saturday." He sighed, eyes roaming the kitchen for the trash bin, that might have only been a large collection of vodka bottles.

He, more then she could know, knew how it felt to be left by your lover, him having had a fiancé whom he thought was 'the one', but never did he think it would be hard for his sister to get over some ex. Maybe despite the whole lesbian scene and tomboy attitude, Emily really was just a woman at heart, as sexist as that may sound.

She shrugged again. "Don't murses," She intentionally used the alternative to perhaps make her brother feel better about being a male nurse. "Usually have shift everyday? Hospitals don't usually close before midnight and weekends." She snapped lightly, the hangover getting to her.

Josh wanted to just grab her by the shoulders and shake her till her brain finally sat straight within her skull and demand she get over it, but no doubt would that end badly, because not only would Emily bring back his ex, but she would also talk about how much of an asshole he was, and, no doubt, Sally the vengeful ghost would pick up a sense of anger and sadness that she would pop in and start screaming her head off about how much of a dumbass the werewolf was.

"Where's Aiden..?" She asked softly, glancing up to her taller older sibling as she poured the milk into the bowl.

Looking down quickly, Josh's brows furrowed lightly, confused, but he knew that she had no attraction to him, no matter how many women Aiden managed to unintentionally wrap around his pale finger, Emily was never gonna fall for him. Shrugging he looked away and towards the table. He really didn't know, not that it mattered, unless, of course, he suddenly relapsed and started drinking humans dry- then he'd have to find a way to put a 200 plus year old vampire down to cool off and start an intervention, which wasn't all that ideal, yet a promise he would have to fulfill if the time were to come.

"Why do you ask?" He replied, trying to steer a conversation as the tension thickened, and it felt even more awkward.

She shrugged and nearly spun as she got from the counter to the table to place her breakfast, taking a seat. "Just wondering since, you know, you guys are good friends and all." She answered.

But Josh felt it was something more of a dependency. She didn't know, but Aiden was old, very old, and usually the saying 'wise with age' is a myth, and sometimes with the old vampire that was along the lines, but, sometimes, the guy could think of some good tricks to make someone feel better, which probably came with more of the whole immortality thing and repeated experiences along with mistakes rather then just talk.

However, it was also Aiden's idiocy that was assisting Emily into getting drunk near hourly.

Josh wouldn't be so reluctant, but Aiden, well, it was his whole protective side. Either let a drunk pissed Emily roam the streets and probably get killed or raped, or- he could go buy the alcohol she wanted to drink away all her sorrow, which he has been doing non stop with continuous bottles, as if to avoid talking to her about relationships- cause he had bigger things to worry about.

"I'm back!" A voice called from the living room as the door closed behind him, and, next thing Josh could hear but Emily couldn't was Sally's pleads for the vampire male to go talk to her since Josh was busy being the older sibling who couldn't talk to 'thin air' for the moment.

Josh hunched over lightly to look into the living room, the sound of crinkling plastic bags catching his attention, eyes immediately catching the crystal shine of a rather large and familiar bottle with smaller ones. And with a sigh, he looked away.

As thought, a requested item for Emily being shipped over, no less, after she finished a bottle not more then 6 hours ago.

Aiden at first was reluctant, glimpsing towards the siblings in the kitchen, then to the bag, then to the ghost who was basically gawking at him with impatience.

Deciding at last, he nodded off towards Sally, silently asking for her to wait as he approached Emily, bag in hand.

"The store was reluctant to give it at such early hours despite it being a Saturday," He mused as he circled the table to look at her as she munched at her food with displeasure. "But luckily we live in Boston where that doesn't matter." Not that it should, that rule applying to Sunday's only.

She looked up with a small smile, silently thanking him, her body nudging lightly away from Josh as the tenseness in the room became shallow. She could feel her brothers protectiveness kicking in, the alcohol to drain away the pain clearly not being his method- if only she knew him like Aiden did when his life turned upside down.

But she could see it in Aiden's eyes as he looked to where Josh would be standing, giving that grimacing apologetic look before he went back to look to Emily. "Now don't try to finish this by today. I don't think they'll let me buy from that store any more, they do have limits." He clarified, and it was true. Even credit cards and Id's kept track at the number of booze you bought in a single week now a days, and they had limits to prevent violence or suicides or poisoning.

"Thanks." She said nearly bellow a whisper, attempting a greater smile but couldn't as she could sense her brothers body language become more angry.

He only nodded, and with a light smile, set the drink's to a stable stand, and turned to go back into the living room. "I'm gonna go upstairs and wash-up." He notified, Emily requesting he not use all the hot water- not that he was since he couldn't really register temperatures. With a short reply he head for the stairs and towards Sally who was nearly breaking the railing with her hands.

But all the while she held an apologetic soft gaze towards the cheap wooden floors.

And Aiden understood. She was desperate, lost, hopeless, and could do nothing like Josh and Aiden could to exact revenge, since, well, they weren't dead, and invisible existences that could only achieve the breaking of objects- rather then humans; which, in a way was good, because then Sally would have snapped Danny's neck without a second thought.

Giving her a warning yet sympathetic expression, she shrugged, as he walked up the stairs, and head towards his room.

Both siblings remained silent at the table, Emily messing with her food as she swirled the spoon in circles, eyeing the cereal as if now it were displeasing with the sight of alcohol in tow.

For a few minutes Josh attempted to just stand with his arms crossed against his chest and wait, to calm himself down, because, older sibling or not, it didn't usually work as it should have.

As the authoritive figure he should have the winning say; but Emily was tough, and words could hardly get to her.

But after awhile, it became too much, as the cereal became soggy and the milk became colder, and, cupping his hand over his mouth and pulling it down, fingers lacing against the edges of his lips, he sighed, hand slapping against his thigh as it went limp.

Without thinking much to it, he circled the table and sat into the chair that faced the bottles, his forearms resting over the top, waiting for Emily to look up and away from her food, which she reluctantly did, aware of the situation at hand.

When their eyes locked, Josh scooted the glass bottles away, hands clasping into interlaced fingers as he silently stared at her, as she did, waiting for him to start, which took awhile.

"Emily," He tried with a older sibling type tone, lecturing a child. But he was still quirky when he spoke, so it lost most of the feel he intended to display. "You can't just drink yourself to forget."

And just as predicted from earlier, Emily nearly burst into flames with sudden rage. "As if you should talk!" She snapped, letting the spoon go, it's handle smacking against the rim of the bowl ,hard, audibly. "I know very well that when you're fiancé dumped you, and when you ran away, you drank yourself to near pitiful states plenty of times!" She scoffed.

Nervously his eyes hit the table, and there they stared as she barked at him.

"I mean, come on Josh!" She laughed lightly. "Let me guess, you were gonna say something along the lines of, this is life, it's normal, it happens, to deal with it. You can't even deal with your own problems so don't come up to me with puppy dog eyes and the older brother figure speech cause you lost that respect when you ditched our family!"

Like a slap to the face, Josh flinched. "Come on Emily, that isn't fair." He said lightly, but not faintly, not weakly.

"Not _fair_?" She scoffed. "Since when is _anything_ fair? Especially with you. You're selfish, and you wanna talk about fair?" She nodded lightly, biting her bottom lip with a small smile. "You know," She looked around, slouching in her seat. "I appreciate this, what you're doing, I really do." She looked to him, who still stared at the table. "Taking me in, taking care of me, like I asked, like I nearly begged. But don't think of this as an advantage, or that it clears you of anything you did." She neared the table, nearly leaning over as she neared Josh. "So let me just stay, drink, and get back on my feet the way I know will help me."

Licking his lips and raising his head in the same motion as his eyes looked to the ceiling, Josh sighed. "I know, but listen, I've been there, and, well, and," He began to lightly stutter and shake. "It doesn't _**work**_… Emily." He managed to say in a straight voice, eyes to hers. "Drinking makes it worse, makes you dumb, completely dependant of it. This was just one break up, Emily. You're still young, still in college. You don't know what life is-"

"Oh and you do, cause you're _soooo_ much older then me." She huffed out a laugh, pressing her heels into the ground as she scooted her chair back. "Thanks big bro, but I'm pretty sure I've got it handled for now." She rolled her eyes lightly as she shook her head, completely ridiculed by the words exchanged, standing from the chair and walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked, loudly as she reached the stairs, hoping it wasn't along the lines of changing and going out, because she was in no condition.

"To bed!" She replied, obviously pissed. "Gonna sleep some more…" She muttered, but Josh's ears could easily pick up her words.

It was later, when Josh decided to go to the hospital for the hell of it- to put in extra hours, to get his mind off things, that Emily woke up again for another bowl of cereal to replace the last she had tossed.

She had, while drinking a cup of warm coffee when Aiden walked up, picking up an apple and biting into it for his displeasure but in a sense to seem 'normal', while he eyed Sally when the only human in the house complained about the freezing temperatures, Sally all the while apologizing out loud, and Emily announcing that she would go up for a sweater.

Once she'd returned, her drinking binge started again, so much so that it dragged until the late hours, Aiden and Sally watching over her as they sat at the table, listening to a nervous Josh pace around with a bouquet of cheap flowers, lecturing them, especially Emily, asking that they leave- find something to do, which they all lightly replied to, knowing that the werewolf was wanting to get laid.

The door bell rung, Emily bounced, already eyeing the blond doctor and offering a drink as she nearly jumped and squealed while she led the stranger towards the kitchen for a, at first, single shot of vodka.

It was then that Aiden had decided it was best they leave, dragging an intoxicated girl and a pissed off ghost out the door and to the night life.

They would hang out at a cheap club, somewhere Emily could flirt with the willing and attractive ladies who were perhaps not even bisexual, and where Sally could further complain only to find another dead woman who died with style 15 years ago.

Aiden had remembered his near to last words as Emily ventured for red heads that night, saying it was her 'taste' for the day, and he couldn't help but think of Rachael, how she could be following him, and warned her, to be careful, but in a gentle, parent like way- rather then a 'be careful, if you happen to meet a red head by the name of Rebecca, I suggest you play nice and come to me immediately'- not that he would say that.

The night had dragged out, Emily kept drinking to the point that she had to take a seat, Aiden looking over her as he sat on another bench, eyeing the crowd but not feeling the need to do what they wanted to do as a way of relief.

"Woah," Emily almost slurred. "That one looks like she forgot her panties." She insulted.

And that, well, Aiden wasn't sure if it was an insult with a hint of arousal, but, he was curious, and there she was, walking to him like it was the most normal thing on this earth, as if she had not done the things she had done, proven the things she had proven with that near pornographic tape she had filmed of her biting a guys head off, Rebecca.

But never did it click that he was the bait to lure away from the meal.

He didn't see Emily walk out, neither did Sally, as the youngest went for a smoke, even though Sally had stopped socializing with a bitchy ghost who lived her life as a spirit torturing her ex.

Emily had snapped at a rather rugged older male who was dressed nicely, saying something about chasing skirts not pants, yet thanking him when he offered her a light to flame the tip of her cigarette.

She could barely feel his presence, as he circled her, not noticing the eyes that peered from a distance within a car.

Next thing she knew, she was pushed and grabbed all at the same time with incredible force, so much so that her head collided with solid, the impact making her bleed.

She gasped, the cigarette falling to the ground with a comical bounce of filter to cherry before rolling on it's side to a stop, the grip of the man feeling stronger as he grabbed her again and tossed her like a rag doll, all the while managing to cover her mouth from emitting loud screams.

Emily could hardly remember the rest, as her body met concrete, nails, and sensation of being bit, though drunk could still feel the pain, the doubtful sharp canines that ran across her wrist and stabbed, the eyes that became a coat of onyx as they looked to her, aroused as he tossed her more, abused her.

She was expecting the worst, rape, murder, kidnap, but, eventually, the man was called by the male who was in the car, and with silent demands, the man knew, and let the girl go, walking to the car where an older man with light blond hair sat, peering at her as she managed to get on all fours, hand swabbing at wounds to get a good idea of how badly she was hurt.

Fortunately the club was close to the house, within walking distance, so Emily didn't think twice as she limped, phased by a concussion, not so much affected by the light drops of blood that fell from her body and onto the ground, all the while unaware of Sally following her, watching over her- thinking 'maybe I can't do much, grab a man and kill him, but I can probably shatter a window and send daggers of glass into his skull'.

She had watched Emily go to the backdoor of the house, which was closest, stumble up the stairs and into the kitchen, nearly about to turn away as she reached the frame of the door that led to the living room, her foot hitting the ground too loudly that it caught Josh's and his dates attention, that, cautiously, they peered towards the kitchen expecting the worse.

But by worse, along the lines of a burglar, or in Josh's case, maybe a drunk pissed Ray. But instead there stood Emily, weak, dirty, the gash in her head speaking for itself.

Instantly his medical and brotherly protectiveness kicked in, with some animal primal thing also, as he nearly slammed into her with speed while she apologized and took a seat on the windows frame, about not wanting to interrupt, all the while the two medically experienced mid aged adults telling her to not think about that, to not worry, that she needed a hospital as she lightly protested.

"Emily," Josh interrupted, cupping her face with his hands as he forced her eyes to his. "We're going to the hospital." He stated, end of story, and she nodded.

While there, in the nice car of the female doctor, Josh couldn't help but think, -as he sat in the back seat, weary of his sisters lightly fading vitals which he could hear clearly-, about Aiden.

Where had he been? What was he doing? The only chick that could distract the vamp was Sally, if not that insane bitch Rachael.

So where in his right mind did he decide that drunk, little, human Emily was ok enough to waltz out of a bar, or club or whatever, to their house in Boston, at night, alone?

His teeth clenched, his jaw flexing.

He remembered seeing Sally whisk past her as she ran upstairs, trying to keep her presence from disturbing the temperature or houses foundation as the two downstairs had frantically attended to the girl, all the while knowing that Sally was wanting to give him an answer as to what happened, something he would seek because Aiden was obviously not there- if he were this wouldn't have happened, plain and simple.

The car swerved into the Emergency entry, the car parking before the doctor got out of her car and ran to the back seats, opening Emily's side as Josh ran out to help her out of the car, taking her arm and swinging it around his shoulder, telling his date to run and get a wheelchair and some medical assistance- something a woman of her ranking would chew his head off for, but now wasn't the time.

Quickly she returned with a wheelchair, calling out for help as the workers recognized her, since she often worked at the ER, and ran towards her. Quickly she got to Emily and slowly they helped her sit, as they whisked her into the hospital, some nurses bringing out a stretcher to put her on because they noted blood freely dropping from her arms, head and leg.

All the while she gripped on her older brothers forearm as the pain began to worsen, as the alcohol slowly left her system through sweat and blood, her expression clearly that of burning pain, brows pressed, labored breathing and narrowed eyes.

There was nothing he could do other then give her soft whispers of assurance as they carried her out.

Since day one, not that it had been more then a single day, he had known that bringing Emily into the house was a mistake.

He was at first concerned about them doing something inhuman around her, that she wouldn't be able to distinguish or haven an answer for. But never did he truly think about those around them, Ray who still hung in the presence, in the air, whenever Josh walked to work, or transformed, or ate out. And that smell, he recognized it, because he had pummeled the face of one out of pure unrelated rage with his 'maker' one night in an alley.

The smell of vampire blood. That had stained his clothes, his knuckles.

And that very same, disgusting rotted smell of perhaps more then one person that ran through their dead body was on Emily.

Aiden jogged lightly up the stairs, his fingers lacing the inner loop of the key's holding silver, reminiscing about the night, how well it had turned out despite Rachael seeking out help and attention, all the while false but still arousing.

He remembered wanting to sleep with that vamp right there and then, in the alley while they made out, but, decided against it, deciding it was best he go home when he realized, while inside the bar, he couldn't see Sally or Emily.

While he was slightly annoyed that Rebeccas's presence had distracted him from his only task that night, he wasn't too worried, thinking that maybe Sally had followed her, and now the spirit wasn't just a helpless invincible existence, but lethal if need be.

He remembered catching the words of the vampire who was being edgy, dramatic, and circled to return to her, to give her a heart felt kiss, and apologizing as he turned away and left.

Aiden opened the door and stepped in, ready to call out the names of those he expected to be there, but his sensitive hearing couldn't pick up the noise of any of them, much less the smell.

But something did slap his nose as he stepped in, so strong, a human could only relate if someone were to describe the strength like walking into a room after someone managed to burn a bag of popcorn to hell.

With a whiff he turned to Sally, who sat at the stairs, depressed, eyes to the vampire as she looked heartbroken, worried.

He looked away an inhaled once more, turning, eyeing the room, then catching the sight of blood.

"Where are they?" He asked, more over demanded, worried, as he looked back to Sally.

Her voice came out soft, hesitant, barely above a whisper. "The hospital…" But before she could ask that he not go for his sake, the only thing she could manage was calling his name as he stormed out of the house, and ran towards the hospital with in human speed.

Aiden wasn't asked questions or stopped by anyone that worked there since, despite being a nurse- murse, he was highly recognized by both sexes, especially the females.

They eyed him like eye candy and swooned as they called his name, trying to perhaps catch his attention, while he, all the while irritated, couldn't understand as to why they couldn't see the frantic expression that coated his face as he sped down towards the ER's ICU rooms, hoping that Emily didn't have to be there.

He was just about to turn the corner to the Intensive Care Units when he caught the smell of Josh, and that overwhelming sensation of emotions only the young man alone could emit. "Josh?" Aiden breathed, relieved to find him, but the nervous wreck of a man who leaned onto the wall, back arched lightly as he crossed his arm over his stomach, his teeth biting at his thumbs nail, turned to only glare at Aiden.

And instantly, the vampire felt intimidated, as the werewolf spared him no kindness.

Josh let his arms fall to his sides as he approached the man, eyes sparing any mercy as he got close. "Let's go outside." He demanded barely above a whisper as those around them watched the murses in an unusual character.

Aiden only nodded once before he turned towards the hallway he came from, and down towards the ER entrance, reaching the outsides, and Josh almost instantly grabbed at the collar of Aiden's black leather jacket and rammed him into the wall, not that he exactly could without some sort of inhuman strength that he would have to further squeeze out.

"What the fuck, Aiden?" He breathed through clenched teeth, the growl of the wolf itching at the back of his neck, teeth bare. "Emily,-" He paused, looking away at first, and then back towards him. "She could have **died**, and it would've been _**your **_**fault**." He hissed again, ramming the body into the wall once more. "I smelled it on her. Vampire blood. You," He breathed through his nose, pursing his lips as he bit into the bottom, shaking his head lightly. "You were supposed to watch her-"

"Josh, I know, and I'm sorry, but Rebecca-"

"You mean the bitch who sent you the sex tape of her eating some mans face off?" Josh stated in a humorous manner but had no comical intention in his tone. "That was obviously set up by your maker!" He slammed again, this time his fist into the brick wall, so hard he was bleeding. "I was being followed, since that time with Roy, and the alley way. I felt it, but didn't think too much into it. Then one day, across from our front steps-"

"Wait," Aiden's brows knotted, being able to read every emotion that smacked into Josh's features with him being so close, the unappealing smell of werewolf blood lingering the air. "You were being followed by one of my kind, and you didn't even tell me?" Because in a sense, if Josh had, then none of this wouldn't have happened, because he would surely have not allowed Rebecca to approach him.

Because now it all clicked, now it was so clear.

Josh looked away, guilt smacking his features, along with nerve wrecking brows, looking as if he was about to cry. "I couldn't, I-" His voice shook along with his body, remembering what they had done, so cruel to a pair of assholes who were munching on humans, like rebellious dumbasses with nothing better to do that night but beat up vampires.

Aiden rolled his eyes, not caring much for it. "Listen I know. Bishop told me." He nearly spat, impatiently, the anger rising within him, wanting to blame the guy but not being able to completely, realizing that it wasn't all Josh's fault for not telling him about something that was so important.

Josh's dewy eyes looked up, fear etched in them as he looked into Aiden's unaffected expression. "You _know_?…" He whispered, as if being caught at a murder scene with a bloody knife. And for some unclear reason, suddenly, he felt enraged, smacking his fist into the wall again, teeth clenched, more blood escaping, so much so that Aiden had to pull at the younger monsters arm to get it away from the wall so that the next thing that collided with brick wasn't exposed bone.

But suddenly, Josh's expression calmed, and he took a step back, gripping his wrist as his blood pooled lightly- not that he was worried- he knew Aiden wouldn't drink it like some vicious starving animal, and that it would heal in no time. "Then it was both of our faults…" He whispered, but then shook his head, his voice going lower then a whisper. "No… It was mine…" He wide eyed the ground, dazed.

"Josh-" Aiden quickly reached out, but his arm was smacked away.

"I need to go," Josh's voice shook, glancing up towards Aiden. "You tell Emily that she needs to go to our parents house, whether she wants to or not, she's not safe-" He rambled quickly, Aiden managing to shut him up as he grabbed at his shoulder.

"Josh," He said softly, trying to calm the man who was in a fit of panic. "Josh this isn't your fault." In truth, he couldn't figure who's fault it was exactly. His for falling for the slut trap that is Rebecca, or Josh not mentioning the watchful eye of a vengeful vampire. "But Josh," He shook lightly, forcing the shorter mans eyes to meet with his. "Not only Emily, but _you _need to leave also, you need to get out of town-" He suggested, but more like demanded, as the werewolf's attention wavered.

The shorter, younger, shook his head, eyes to Aiden's chest, just to avoid eye contact. "No," He mouthed at first. "No no no," He whispered. "I can't…" His voice slowly rose. "I can't leave I can't-… Live like a normal person.. There's no where… I can't live by myself-, not again." He trembled, stuttered, Aiden not making any sense of what he was trying to say other then him being a monster and not being able to live with those who couldn't understand him, the most of it though vague.

Aiden's jaw flexed as he shook Josh once more. "Listen, you don't know what you're dealing with. That night at the alley they were intoxicated, vulnerable. But you were only against younger vampires, weak ones. You do. Not.. Want to go against Bishop…" He said lowly, cautiously, watching Josh's face turn into a horrifying discomfort, feeling as the mans shoulders stopped shaking and the muscles go near limp, as if the grip was the only thing that kept him standing.

But still, Josh protested, looking around, eyes darting, brows pressed, face contorted in fear and desperation of escape. He looked like he was looking down the barrel of a shotgun with pleading eyes, almost as if her were going to beg. "I can't-" He whispered, his tone low, and Aiden could note the emotions from words alone- Josh was fighting the urge to cry, to remember.

There was so much you could learn from someone in a single year. In the first months it's rocky, not knowing who the other is, what the other is, what they like, what they detest; their true nature. But over time, you get to slowly exchange light jokes that would only be understood between each other.

Then secrets are learned, and so is the bad as the shyness fades and the person becomes more confident, more comfortable around the other.

Josh was like this.

At first he was a nervous wreck, like a starving lost child wandering the streets, rejected by everyone. Then eventually, he calmed, became more social, but only around Aiden who accepted his quirky behavior, because, as a two hundred- plus year old existence, you meet certain people along the way.

Over time the shyness was replaced by casual odd behavior, something that took longer then Aiden thought, seeing as to how he met Josh in a rather unpredictable manner despite him seeming weak and defenseless.

Now Josh was just a bundle of secrets and pain. And rarely did he ever present that as he was now. But the vampire couldn't make heads or tails as to why.

"I've… Gotta go… "Josh's voice was soft, shaking, as he shrugged Aiden's hands off, turning immediately, and pacing away, at first slow, then progressively quicker, to the point that he was running down the street and away from where they lived.

As if it were a full moon, but in truth, that wasn't until another month.

At that very moment, Aiden felt like chasing after him, but knew well enough that Josh was fully capable of taking care of himself if something were to happen, and knowing Bishop, he wouldn't send a small group to rip the werewolf to shreds unless Aiden was there to watch.

But what he didn't even think twice about, was who Josh needed to be protected from- himself.

...

* * *

**(If there were Rachael's here and there, know that I couldn't find them, but should have been Rebecca- the emo dramatic horny red head vampire chick)**

**A/N- Yes that was a cliffhanger. Maybe didn't get the feel of it, but I'm an expert at them, so brace yourself for some hellish cliffhangers in the future lol.**

**That finish there, will progress to some great angst that I've already written out lol, pretty gruesome.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Leave reviews/comments cause I always love to hear what you think so that I continue.**


	2. Bare Teeth part 2

Bare teeth part 2 chapter two

**PLEASE READ BELOW EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! IMPORTANT!**

**First off, I don't easily register names that start with R's. Haha, too common, so I get them confused. Those who've already read the first chapter didn't note the updated change from Rachael to Rebecca. I messed up Ray's name with Roy. I apologize. I do watch the show, but common names that start with R's are messy.**

**Also, I watch the show- I spelled the names as they sound, such as Aiden rather than Aidan. And as for the jobs, I have no clue. Though I'm starting medicine, the whole orderly's and nurses aren't important since I'll be an intern progressing to a surgeon, so our classes lack care or focus on what they call 'the lower grounds'... :/**

**Never do I usually make such small flaws, but I pay attention to the show, and I'm a fan, but not a crazy - how do you spell their name- and -what ranking are they in such and such- fan.**

**So here's to satisfy those- now I know that Josh is an orderly, the blond chicks name is Nora, AidEN is spelled AidAN. And I corrected as many Rachael's in chapter one as I could find to change to Rebecca. *thanks wikipedia**

**Still dunno if Nora is an intern, or a nurse, or a doctor, or a surgeon or some mythical unicorn.**

**I'm not going off on you guys, I appreciate the help. But realize that I'm not a super huge crazy fan who looks into every detail, and in a way, that's mostly my fault.**

**A/N- Was reading character names cause I couldn't help but cringe every time I typed in 'blond doctor' or 'Josh's date'. I accidentally stumbled into the UK version, and found out that the guy who plays the vampire in the UK version (the vampire's named Mitchell in the UK) - the actors name is Aidan. In a sense I kinda felt icky, since the guy isn't as attractive as the US actor. But can't do anything about that... Or can we?... *thinks***

**Anyways, hope you like this! Super angst and some crazy stuff (not in a happy way though)- so brace yourselves and enjoy!**

* * *

Slowly and silently Aidan walked out of the hospital, feeling more empty than usual as everything around him seemed to slow down.

He had told Emily Josh's wish, and was instantly at ease when he noticed that Emily wasn't turned, only, could in fact smell the blood of one of his kind lingering on her- which probably ended up on her after perhaps managing to scratch at the attacker, which he silently congratulated her on; because not only was it difficult to injure a vampire as a human, but also because he could tell who it was on the smell alone, the blood type they preferred to drink along with the age of his victims.

Of course Emily wanted answers, some of which Aidan couldn't provide, or say, because that was Josh's job.

The blond, Nora, stared at him, worried, wondering where her date had gone off to, slightly irritated that he basically ditched, no, irritated was putting it lightly.

He of course simply apologized and walked out, -ignoring Emily's yells-, towards the only place he could think of, though as dangerous it may seem, nothing managed to take his mind off it.

But, as he paced towards one of Bishop's 'homes', his cell phone rang, and, instinctively, he dug his hand into his pocket in search for it, curious as to who it was, hoping it was Josh, worried where he had run off to in that state.

His eyes glimpsed over the caller ID bar before he flipped it open and placed it to his ear. "Josh? That was fast, I saw you go away from the house-"

"Aidan?" A familiar soft, nervous frightened voice interrupted.

It was Sally, and for a brief moment, Aiden was impressed that her 'ghostly strength' was allowing her to make phone calls now, but he was also worried how far she'd go as to bother Danny, the phone bill, and how many times his cell would ring just so that she could talk about her life problems.

"Sally…?" He breathed out, sounding impressed but concerned all the same. "What's wrong?" He immediately added, noting the strangeness in her tone, her frantic breathing.

"It's- It's Josh." She nearly yelled, mustering the strength to even begin. "He's here, with Ray, and-and, oh-…" Her pitch fell. "Oh god.." Her voice shook, and instantly, if Aidan had a heart that worked, the saying 'his heart dropped' would have been a correct way of putting how the vampire felt at that very second, along with shivers down ones spine.

"Sally, what's going on, what about Josh?" His feet paused for a moment, but quickly, he gathered the strength and paced towards their home.

Maybe in the end he was wrong about Bishop waiting on torturing Aidan by harming those who were close to him or whom he cared for. Maybe, as Josh sprinted, he was harmed by the bastard who put Emily in the hospital.

But then he remembered hearing that Ray was there, with Sally's breathless attempt to call for help, and the idea that perhaps Ray had killed Josh for going against his maker's wishes of living together as a pack.

"Sally, calm down, tell me what's-"

"This was the work of your filthy, dirty, murderous kind." Another voice spoke, and Aidan could instantly identify it as Ray's, who's voice sounded pissed drunk rather then concerned, all the while able to hear Sally yell Josh's name out in the background.

Aidan was thinking about calling the werewolf a hypocrite, nearing his attempt to start something when he thought about referring to that night when Josh was camping and his friend was torn to shreds, but kept it to himself as he spoke with a low growl. "What. Happened." He demanded, eying around, weary of any eyes that might be watching, following his very move, which would no doubt include Rebecca, someone he wouldn't mind gutting for what this night resulted to.

"Why don' cha come over and take a look for yerself…?" Ray dared, not scared of Aidan in the least, thinking that perhaps Josh would give a damn if Ray was attacked by him, as a poor example of what Aidan was capable of and how far more of a monster he was- but in truth Josh could care less- well, maybe that's not what he would think now, since, the vampire assumed that Ray had found him and taken him home, since hospitals were out of the question.

The line went silent, followed by a loud alarming repetitive sound, Aidan acknowledging that the werewolf had hung up since he heard the click a few seconds ago, but didn't have it in him to close the flip phone as he paced faster, and faster, knowing that he was close since he was already headed towards the direction of their home.

His feet finally reached the foot of the stairs, and he wouldn't have paused if it hadn't been the overwhelming sensation of grief and the hard to miss smell of tasteless wolf blood that smelled worse then a huddle of corpses.  
Quickly, collecting what little patience and sanity he had, he jogged up the stairs and grabbed at the knob which was already unlocked, turning it, opening the door with a full swing, taking a large step in, his eyes catching the faces that were turned to him, Ray and Sally, the spirit who had the pleading eyes and the wolf who wanted to do nothing more than to bite his head off.

She glanced over her shoulder and towards the couch, brows pressed, as if about to cry, and then back to Aidan, whose dark eyes were already looking to the bloody mess of a couch in which a familiar body lay on, facing the ceiling.

For a second, as he observed the scene, so gory and macabre, Aidan thought that he was staring at a corpse, his face falling into what seemed like agony as he slowly approached the body, Ray and Sally managing to remain quiet.

"Josh?" He whispered, stopping at the back of the couch, looking down.

Ray let out what sounded like a near silent growl as he grumbled. "He ain't dead." He looked to the body as Aidan turned to glance at the old man. "He won't die from that." He pointed, letting his arm fall limply.

Aidan turned back to look at the body, and surely enough, there it was, the small rise and fall of his chest, as blood trickled from his throat like a river, as the slice across pulsed with every breathe and heart beat.

And he looked so pale, Aidan's brows pressed, as he observed the man's body, like he was surely dead, paler then the vampire, then a corpse, as he noted more cuts and stabs around the young mans body, one that he could have sworn has done by a metal construction pipe.

"How did this happen?" He demanded, teeth clenched as he glared towards Ray.

The older werewolf snarled with a chuckle. "Didn' I make it clear boy? You vamps-"

"No," Aidan interrupted, eyes fierce. "If they did this to him, Josh would have fought back and you know this. I don't even smell a drop of their blood on him." His nose cringed as he got angrier, and Sally could have sworn that Aidan's fangs would slip out and his eyes would turn completely onyx, looking like a shark ready to lunge at its meal.

Though what she didn't know was that Aidan detested wolf blood, and would never drink it just to survive, even if Josh were offering it because let's say Aidan was badly injured and had no blood to drink from and they were deserted in some island and Josh's blood was the only one available to save him- selfish and as harsh as that may seem, people would honestly not understand.

"Aidan," Sally's voice was soft, light, shaking. "Are you saying that Josh-"

But she was interrupted as the vampire paced towards Ray and began to shove him out towards the door, Josh's blood that soaked into the others clothes smearing onto Aidan's hands. "This was all your fault. You made him this way!" He snapped, eyes pulsing from complete black to onyx irises that would make an elliptical shape as they shifted form. "If you hadn't killed his friend, if you hadn't turned him!-"

"Wait…" Ray interrupted, confusion evident in his voice, his eyes. "He told you?"

"Of!.." Aidan gathered himself. "Of course he told me, you fucking idiot."

"Aidan!" Sally yelled, to interrupt, to make something clear as her body tensed, and the house began to shake. "Are you saying… That Josh did this to himself?"

And neither replied, Ray's silver eyes staring into Aidan's dark ones, that stopped shifting from normal to a complete blackout, as Sally's words ripped though any possible noise, eyes towards Josh.

Ray's face fell as well, glancing to the bleeding body on the couch and then back to Aiden, then to Sally. He nodded deeply once, then, reluctantly answered. "Yeah… He tried alright…" He answered differently from the question, but they were aware of what he meant. "Followed his scent, caught it on the way to the pub I usually go to…"

He ran a hand over his gray hair, eyes to the body. "Saw him running, frantic, wild. Saw him stop at some construction site, then, next think you know," He paused, eyes flinching lightly as he remembered. "I saw the boy start slicing himself. First the chest, then the arms, pretty soon, the neck. But he wasn't goin down easy, cause, well, we ain't that easy to kill…" He paused again. "Then, he grabbed this metal pipe, not too big or thick, and, next thing I see as I'm running at him, he manages to gather the strength," He nodded lightly. "To shove the damn thing into his body like a puncture needle."

The werewolf visibly grimaced as he observed the body. "Guess he'll be pissed to wake up alive and in this world when he comes to…" He whispered lightly, thinking out loud.

Aidan turned away from him and back towards the body, the story seeming more like a joke then true, like some cheesy horror scene from a C list movie.

But what the vampire couldn't take out of his mind was the fact that Ray might be telling the truth, now that he observed the body. It was something he got used to in his line of work, despite the fact that he was a nurse, he was old, and much wiser, so much so he could be a surgeon and win big bucks.

His dark eyes fell to Josh's face, which, despite the injuries, seemed peaceful.

In a sense Ray was right, this was the fault of vampires, of him. He didn't think that his words alone, -daring him to live on his own, try to construct a normal life alone with no one he could relate to-, would impact the young man so harshly.

He had met Josh at a bar who was basically saved from a fight that he wasn't put up for. But never did he think that the kid was suicidal, despite the fact that he looked like was ready to jump off a building or cliff face if he was convinced to for a good 3 seconds to do it.

"Leave…" Aidan's words were soft, yet lethal. "Get out of our house…" He demanded, back turned to the gray haired wolf who eyed him, at first surprised, but then, angry.

Sally stood in front of him, eyes pleading hands up in attempts to stop him from taking another step, even though she wouldn't manage. Their eyes met and she shook her head lightly, and with that, Ray nodded, calming, and turned to leave.

"He'll fully recover with enough rest an' food." He muttered as he opened the door, looking to Aidan's back that face him. But he was more over telling this to Sally, out loud for both to hear, since he didn't feel like talking to the vampire directly, feeling as if he had fault in this situation.

The door slammed shut, and Aidan turned to look at Sally who stood next to it, her face contorted in fear and anguish, and shock at the description of Josh's attempt, the desperation to die.

And Aidan's pain deepened as he realized how quickly how he never truly noticed. He, who has seen many faces, many expressions, couldn't catch the slightest hint behind Josh's quirky behavior, that would be excused for just being a nervous wreck. And he realized how easily he could off himself, compared to Josh who just proved that he would do nearly anything to just escape, and for some reason, that felt unfair, as if what was taking place was remotely alright.

"I'll go get some towels and a container of water." Aidan walked towards the stairs. "You call me if he wakes up." He demanded as he walked up the stairs, nodding off as Sally suggested that he clear out one of her old vases to use as an alternative to a bucket.

The smell, he knew, was not going away, perhaps not now, or ever.

The couch would have to be burned, and the floor boards might always have that stain.

Sally would not be too happy about her favorite 'comfy' rug being disposed of too, not that he thought it mattered anymore, with the whole Danny killing her.

After accumulating what he needed, he walked down the hall with ease, trying to keep himself calm for when Josh woke, towels and large vase in hand, ready to fill with water from the sink downstairs since the bathroom sink wasn't wide or deep enough to fit the glass monstrosity in. Not that he could complain- they would need as much water as they could gather to clean Josh off.

Sally watched patiently the whole time, eyes nearly forgetting to blink, when a loud noise came from the wolfs pocket, forcing her to jump in surprise, then, quickly, gathering her wits to approach the body closely, the gore being too much.

She turned, nervously, looking over her shoulder as she heard Aiden finally approach the top of the stairs, as she watched the cell phone ring.

At this point, she could grip it, hell, even answer it. But that would require digging into his pant pocket, which, at this point, she couldn't even find under all the red. Not even the faint light of the caller ID seeped through the fabric.

But this didn't quicken Aiden's pace. He was pretty sure who it was. It was either the Josh's date, Nora, or Emily.

"Don't worry about it Sally…" He nearly mumbled, the smell making him sick, something Sally should be proud of witnessing- blood, making a vampire feel like he was gonna puke.

But her expression never fell, and she turned to look at the phone again, hearing it ring again. "But what if it's that hot doctor chick or Emily?" She quickly rambled, concerned. "They should know-"

"That what?" Aiden interrupted, looking to her, face fallen in angry humor. "That Josh nearly died- no, was trying to kill himself?" He took the last slow step, foot hitting the end of the stairs. "No, better yet, cover it up, with a good story. He was brutally mugged by some punks who didn't think slicing his throat open was enough so they played 'operation' with his body- no," He walked towards the kitchen, glimpsing towards the body. "That, when they look at him, he managed to survive-" He paused, nudging his head to the body. "That."

Sally looked to it again, hesitantly, realizing what he meant. It was humanly impossible to survive tha- "Aidan!" She nearly squeaked, the vampire quickly turning to look at her, who stood by the couch, as he reached the sink. She pointed. "Josh, he's-"

Before she could finish Aidan was already walking into the living room, having discarded the much needed items with quick ease, eyes to Josh. A sigh escaped him. He thought the worse, but, fortunately, the younger male's eyes were fighting to open. He was waking up.

Aidan quickly looked to Sally, hand out, towards Josh. "Sally you stay with him, I've gotta get the wet towels ready." He muttered quickly, walking to finish his task as Sally gave him a quick reassuring nod, both their faces contorted in concern.

The vampire quickly turned the water on, it's cold liquid flowing into the large glass vase quickly, something he appreciated since Josh was not gonna like the waking feeling. And he hoped that maybe a few cold towels could ease the burn those wounds would emit, despite Josh not being human, he wasn't gonna take any chances.

Meanwhile Sally stood at one end of the couch, her body lightly hunching over the armrest in which Josh's head lay on, her eyes looking to his face, waiting for that moment he would open his, but hoping he wouldn't be scared at the sudden appearance, since the man was quirky, and if anything, more panic was not what was needed.

Slowly his eyes shot behind closed lids quickly, quicker, then, finally, his lids strained to open.

At first, he only managed to go so far as a narrow gaze, then, with another blink, lids parted further, until, finally, they were open enough that his eyes could be seen, staring into the ceiling, away from Sally, completely unphased, as if he had just woken from a dream, then, slowly, just with brows alone, the spirit could tell he was slowly starting to register his surroundings.

He swallowed, but that proved difficult, and-; instantly his brows furrowed, eyes wide, a loud gasp escaping him- it proved to also be very, very, painful.

Sally backed away lightly at the sound alone- though it wasn't a scream, a yell, it was loud enough to hit the walls and echo lightly, and instantly Aidan walked in, wet towel in hand, as Josh's hands tried to move towards his neck, blood lightly trickling from the slowly healing slice that went from one end to the other on his neck; slow garbled screams and yelps escaping him, tricklets of blood shooting past his lips.

Quickly, Aidan walked around the couch to kneel beside Josh, placing the towel against his neck, pressuring it lightly, to keep the blood from flowing, Josh's concerned and pain stricken eyes to him, confusion evident, along with the slightest hint of knowing and regret.

"Shh, shhh." Aidan tried, hand pressed against the mans forehead, trying to keep it down as the pain made the man convulse slightly, and in hopes that his cool hand might help the other feel even the slightest better. "Calm down Josh, shh, it'll pass." He cooed like he would to a patient at the hospital, trying to calm his quivering tone, by being completely professional.

But it was as if Josh couldn't hear him, his body kept shaking, his gasps ever more louder, making it difficult for the slice across his neck to progressively heal.

And at that very moment, the vampire wanted nothing more then to pin him to the couch, keep him still, ask him questions, right there and then, as he watched Josh's horrified, pain riddled expression constantly change; as he heard Sally breathe heavily, in panic, but managing to not say anything, since Aidan was the one shushing him already.

But he knew that could wait.

"Josh," Aidan lowered his head lightly, Josh's eyes looking to him. "I need you to take it, as much as you can, because if you move around, it'll only get worse." He advised.

But that was a stupid suggestion.

This wasn't done by his kind or some angry pack of werewolves. No, this was a suicide attempt. Josh wouldn't mind making it worse to find any means to drain himself. And, while Josh might not be human, pain was pain.

And still, despite the time that had passed, those words were hard to register, to even agree on, his mind thinking of other possibilities that made no sense.

Maybe Ray had done it?… No, Aidan shook his head, no time for blaming. Save Josh first, then answers.

Slowly Aidan realized he was gazing towards the floor, eyes clouded as they looked to the wooden cracks, flooded with blood, until, after awhile of pressing his hand against the younger males neck, felt a steadiness from under the towel.

"Aidan?" Sally at first whispered, then, circling around the small corner to stand before Josh, looked closer to his face, then, without moving her head, looked to his chest. "Aidan?" She said louder, the vampires wide eyes looking from the males face to his chest as well. "Aidan! He's not breathing!" Sally yelled, panicking, as Aidan got on his knees and turned his body to completely face Josh, whose eyes were softly closed, face rested, body still.

His hand pulled away from the younger's forehead and immediately was placed over Josh's chest. "Josh?" He asked, loudly, trying to see if he could grasp some sort of attention.

This couldn't be happening.

No, Ray had honestly said that this wouldn't kill Josh.

"No, hey," He removed his hand to place it against Josh's paling face, trying not to shake it too much as his other hand still pressured the towel in its place. "Hey, hey hey, Josh?…" He slapped lightly, but the younger's expression or color didn't change in the least. "Hey!" His voice rose. "Josh!"  
Still nothing.

Silently, both stared at the corpse, Sally sinking to her knees, eyes to the males face, her own fallen, expressionless, while Aidan stared horrified.

A sharp intake of breathe smacked into Aidan's chest, his brows furrowed. Then, "…** Josh**?**!**"

* * *

**REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ THESE CAUSE AS STUPID AND LONG AS THEY MAY SEEM, THEY'RE IMPORTANT!**

**A/N- I hid the living room TV remote so that I could finish this chapter. Since my laptops being fixed, I have no choice but to continue writing on the desk top computer. And lets just say - I don't write well with volumes banging at my ears, other then music- something the residents in this house lack taste in. Hiding remote, yay, points for me!**  
**  
Got told I'm like Jim H. from The Office (US)... *updates profile**

**Went shopping for food today, rarely done. Got some weird list going, wanna hear? **  
**Mini cups from Skinny Cow ice cream- Dulce de Leche- frikin good. Got 6- cause my bro eats them.  
Strawberry ice cream popsicles- Eddy's fruit popsicles, so good for you and your tongue.  
****Whip Cream- great to eat alone. ****Coke zero vanilla 12 pack.  
****Had to buy some hungry man dishes for my gluttonous bro just to make the cart not look like some child on a diets candy sugar dream selection.**

**ANYWAYS, reviews are GOLDEN. **  
**Need to know what you think, so that I can keep writing. Trust me, they help. **

**Although Waffleninja's and Lol's reviews would have been awesome, I discovered my mistake the second before I check my story stats. Also, thank you Danibat- while I doubt this is what you imagined, I hope you still liked it :D!**

**And thank's Sharish, haha, I woke up to that but it was still helpful.**

**Also, water to a very bad wound should not be advised, is not advised, it could keep it open and make matters worse. It should always be a dry towel, or gauze, to apply pressure to the wound to keep the blood from basically, spilling out of you.  
But remember, this is fictional, and Josh isn't human- so things just out differently.**

**Instead, crank some Led Zeppelin or Being Human tunes on your ipod, call 911, and enjoy the ride while they try to save your life.**

**But don't DIE!... I need you to read the next chapter :)**


	3. Into the Fire

**Into the Fire - Chapter 3**

**Haha when I had to re-read chapter 2, I couldn't help but laugh at how CRAZY the description of Josh's attempt was. SO CHEESY I wanted to rip my throat out and bang my head into the keyboard..**

**NEW EPISODE TONIGHT THOUGH :D**

**A/N- In case someone's curiously wondering about the title- it IS one of Metric's song titles. Only, I stumbled upon it when you tube put it up, not when that really bad show Vampire Diaries apparently featured it. The songs pretty good, not something I would recommend on the US shows play list, but has some points here and there. And it fits fell (the title) with the story. Three monsters wishing they could vanish or co-exist, two of whom have the ability to, one who doesn't, etc.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully, I wasn't majorly flawed in the last chapter with anything (I triple checked).**

_Reply to OrcherMe's question- About the whole, why not taking Josh to the hospital. Well, in truth, while Aidan's a nurse, and while he could even be a doctor, a surgeon, anything in his medical field, having dealt with many things, he has yet to, if ever, deal with a case in which the patient isn't human._  
_I guess questions would arise, not only about Josh's behavior (his monster side), or from those in the hospital, such as, how the heck he's still alive, or how is he healing so quickly?_  
_No doubt Josh would be put on a stretcher and rolled into the quickest ER room, which is something Aidan has no say or authority over, meaning, he'd be in big trouble, since Josh's body, isn't normal._  
_The wet towel kinda came into play with the factors of the way it works in myths. Usually when a werewolf is injured, the body's temperature would rise to dangerous levels until it died- some of these factors can be see with the flu in the human body, or cases in which the brain actually melts under high temperatures of strain._  
_Let's just say, that both the human and wolf sides of Josh were being strained, (which I guess is my fault for not mentioning). The wet towel was a way, in hopes, to cool Josh's raising temperature, something that's done to patients in that situation at hospitals or at home._  
_But it was also, in a way, to clean the wounds, if anything, slightly, and, was meant to clean the area, because, let's admit, if a patient came in with a slit throat, most people would do nothing because that person has a small chance, near none, of surviving._  
_Hope that answered your Q : )._

* * *

"Where's Bishop?" Aidan nearly snarled as Rebecca approached him, lust completely over taking her every step and swoon, clearly to attract him, but he wasn't in for games, much less to be bait all over again, as he stormed into the funeral home's dark lobby.

The vampire, Marcus, behind the desk only smiled lightly, scoffing at him. "And let you talk to him in the shape you're in right now?" He tsk'ed lightly, shaking his head, as Rebecca attempted to get into his line of vision again by sitting on the desk. "I don't think so Aidan."

"He sent one of you bastards to kill Emily." He said in hushed, threatening, sharp words, that gave no greater example of a homicidal desire, glancing at the red head newborn who only smiled at his every word, batting her eyes. And at this point, her very existence became so unattractive, he wanted to rip her head off.

"Now now Aidan." Marcus said, his weary eyes squinting lightly, as if taking offence. "If we wanted to kill her, we would have done it no problem." He chuckled lightly.

Aidan's eyes narrowed lightly as his head tilted slightly, looking to the much younger vampire, well, than his age, and instantly, it clicked. His lips pulled back, revealing no fangs, as he snarled. "You bastard." He growled behind clenched teeth , approaching towards the man with quick paces, but was stopped by the feminine hand that begged for attention.

Glaring towards her he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, a small gasp escaping her as it felt like he was also intending to pull it from it's place, her body nearly flying into the wall behind him.

"Aidan?" A voice came from the far end shortly after a door opened, revealing the man the angry vampire just wanted to talk to. "What is it?" Bishop asked, but confusion wasn't even within those words.

Giving a greater smirk, Bishop shook his head lightly, walking further into the room with slow, rhythmic steps, eyes to the ground. "You know Aidan, you can't stay with them for too long. They're not like us. Eventually, that spirit girl will move on, and that dog with hang dry and dead-""Is that a threat?" Aidan interrupted, eyes narrow, dangerous.

"And his little sister will die like all humans do eventually." Bishop continued, ignoring his 'son' as he walked towards him. "Aidan," He paused, looking up, with a false sympathetic expression, trying to seem understanding and reasonable. "As long as you stay with them, and ignore us, only hell will befall them.. Do you understand?" His head arched slightly to catch Aidan's eyes that looked away. "You belong _**here**_, with _**us**_," He continued, glancing towards Rebecca who had recuperated, smiling a mischievous lustful grin as she approached Aidan over his shoulder, the back of her hand tracing along his face, which he slapped away.

Seeing this Bishop sighed and decided to continue. "Aidan, look. Let me make this clear." Bishop's eyes turned dangerous, the tone of an angry father taking over every non living cell of his being. "We greatly oppose that you live with a creature that smells like a wet dog, a human that you don't drain, and a spirit who only complains about her sad _blah blah _life. **You**," He spread out his arms. "Belong **here**. With _your_ kind. With _you're _family. Not with some sort of TV soap opera cliché."

"Shut up…" Aidan quickly hissed, not giving two shits about loyalty this, family that. He was no part of a family. He had lost that long ago, during the war, watching as his true family died of age, natural causes, and he stayed behind, watching the same thing happen with everyone over the course of 200 years.

To a degree, he could sympathize with Bishop, because that man- monster, was as he, a human once before, who had turned, and lost everything.

But unlike Bishop, he didn't live in a fantasy world where he depended on the things he created, to construct a false family, in a desperate attempt to have those who would never leave him, but live on, forever.

Turning away, taking a step, a breathe, Aidan's hand cupped his face. "I… Am **not** part of this family." He hissed. "The _tool_," He didn't even look to Marcus who remained behind the desk. "The **slut**, whore, ignorant **bitch**." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "And the delusional desperate, **piss poor **of a monster, who wants to _feel_ comfortable as the father to those he's not related to-""Oh, but we are." Bishop interrupted, not in the least bit affected by Aidan's too common words. "We all share the blood that made us what we are." He smiled.

And that did it.

Aidan quickly got to Bishop, hand cupped and ready to grip at the throat that was only inches from his grasp, but there stood his creator, completely unphased, gripping the angry vampires wrist without even shaking, his smile never fading. But his words, they became threatening.

"Listen, _**Aidan**_." He leaned in, whispering into the others ear. "I didn't want to make it clearer then it already is. But ignore us, and I **guarantee** you that I _will _end the lives of those you consider a _family_." He pulled away, looking into the eyes of his creation, shaking from anger, slightly from fear.

Bishop looked to the ground then back up. "Werewolves, it's funny." He let out a small chuckle. "They don't die easily. You can push them off a building and they still manage to get right back up. They have the ability to heal much faster then us vampires, without the need of food or liquids. Silver bullets don't kill them, silver knives or stakes don't kill them." He huffed out a small laugh, pulling away, standing before the trembling vampire who was trying to escape from his superiors grip. "But we, the second best thing, more flawed, since we're unable to be human in the slightest, can still kill them. But they can't kill us." He drew out a longer laugh. "It only takes a careful slice, something only vampires with many years can achieve, because, well, it has to be precise." He said coolly, free hand pointing out an index finger that ghosted over his throat, as if describing the instructions to making a delicate dish.

"Fuck you…" Aidan snarled, the struggle evident in his voice, a gasp of pain leaving him as Bishop squeezed harder, his nails, though short, managing to dig in enough to cause a fluid stream of blood to leave the mans wrist profusely, the horny red head behind him breathing in lightly at the sight, wanting it.

"And vampires blood. If they come in contact with it, they can't heal as quickly." Bishop further rambled, face close as his threatening eyes neared, and instantly, Aidan remembered the scrapes along Josh's knuckles, bloody, yet seemingly unfresh, healing quickly but not as usual. "And we won't stop _there,_ _no_. The **sister**…." He paused for a moment, looking away as he contemplated, then looked up after a brief moment. "Well, it would be no fun killing her after him. But maybe," He lifted a finger to his lips, brows furrowed lightly. "Maybe we could turn her into one of us?" He smiled, looking to Aidan. "I could think of no greater gift for that mutt you live with-""Don't you dare-!"

"Or what?" Bishops smile remained as he tilted his head. "You're gonna kill us?" He revealed his teeth, but his fangs remained retracted. "Please, Aidan. Maybe you can kill Rebecca or Marcus…" The two mentioned turned their heads to look at each other

Bishop continued, "But me?" A low moan of humor hummed within the caverns of his mouth. "I _**made**_ you boy…" Suddenly, any expression of joy or pleasure was replaced with malice. "Don't think of me so lightly." His hushed tone still managed to make Aidan tremble lightly, a yelp of momentary pain shooting behind his throat, pressed against his pursed lips as Bishop tightened his squeeze, fingers basically digging into the skin.

And if it made matters worse, while the tip of Bishop's fingers managed to dig further into the skin, Aidan's tissues and layers tried to reconstruct- so it was a repetitive pain as the wounds wouldn't, or rather couldn't close around Bishop's fingertips, the sound in itself of the flesh bubbling in attempts to shut making that evident enough.

"I don't plan to kill you…" Aidan breathed passed the pain, feeling amused watchful eyes around him. "Maybe not you, but I don't know about the others." He nearly growled, feeling Rebecca's presence approach him.

At some point, he liked her, then, when she turned, he cared for her. Now, he wanted nothing more then to kill her… Again. And make it final this time.

Or maybe, he could make her eternity miserable by stabbing out her fangs like he did to the priest.

He could hear Rebecca chuckle lightly within her throat, as she slowly swayed towards him, lazily. "Oh please, Aidan…" She circled to stand in front of him, childish amused smile on her lips as she brought up her hand to lay on his chin, but was stopped by Bishop as he gripped her wrist without looking to her, and shoved it aside.

Taken aback, her expression changed into that of offense and shock, but later registered to hate, directed towards Aidan of course. "You **can't** kill me…" She continued, her anger slowly turning into amusement again as the words she spoke reached her ears as well. "You're **obsessed **with me. You miss me. And you're guilt will _**never**_-"

"**Try me**." His eyes looked away from Bishop and glared towards her as soon as he interrupted, his lips pulling back, all the while managing to not let his fangs out. "Maybe then. But not now." He hissed, watching as her face fell.

She glanced towards Bishop, her body language that of one who suddenly became embarrassed, or received bad news, as she circled around Bishop, eyes to the ground, brows raised, offended, confused, like a narcissistic being told all their flaws.

"This life you're leading now, following this piece of shit-" Aidan gasped lightly as Bishop's nails scraped against his bone. "You'll only wrong yourself. You're not worth, **anything**, to me. Not. Anymore." He growled, all the while her head turning to look away from him, the faintest of smiles on her lips, that didn't reach her eyes, which he had hoped expressed pain and shame, but he couldn't see.

Aidan looked away from her, the site of her alone making his stomach turn and his neck muscles pull, as if he wanted to tear his own head off with sheer force and will, his fangs feeling as if they wanted to slide out further then possible. Black irises turned to look to Bishop, whose eyes never looked away, observing, hoping for a clear answer.

Nodding towards his wrist, Bishop pulled his fingers out, slowly, watching as the wounds, impressively, began to close- like pulling fingers out of water, eyes then meeting Aidan as his 'son' nearly gripped his arm in attempts to simmer down the pain.

"So," Bishop spoke, humor laced in his tone as he turned away, walking towards Marcus, then, away, as he paused to turn on his heel. "How's the mutt doing?" He asked, his head tilting lightly, venom in those eyes, as he belittled Josh.

Aidan blinked lightly, looking up from his wrist that had managed to heal. "He's alive…" He said, but, caught himself, realizing that was mostly to himself, rather then something to announce; he was pretty sure they could give a rats ass if Josh was running the marathon to save the world from exploding.

This, of course, caught Bishop's attention in another way, the other's not understanding why their creator seemed interested. "Oh?" His brows raised, as his eyes looked to the ceiling, thinking, half a smile reaching his narrowed eyes, then fading, as he turned his head towards the ground, watching his feet take their steps. "And why do you put it that way?"

"That's none of your concern." Aidan immediately tried changing the subject, which, in some confusing way, worked, as Bishop only put one hand out in self defense.

"Sorry," Bishop looked to Aidan, a kind smile on his lips. "I'm sorry."

All the while, Aidan watched, carefully, trying to note any expressions or body language that might indicate he do something towards Josh, or perhaps visit him- what he said earlier about Emily keeping him sharp. There's no way he would allow that to happen.

Not over his already dead body.

"So, why did you come visit us," Bishop put out his arms, standing before the desk, Marcus on one side, Rebecca who sat on the desk on the other. "Aidan?" He finished.

The vampire stared at his kind, light repulsion evident in his face, as he re-adjusted himself. "You're maker must be so proud-"

"**You!-" **Bishop's fangs suddenly flew from their place, eyes turning into onyx. "You, do not talk about my maker." He hissed, but, slowly, began to calm as he felt his 'children' who sat behind him quickly look to him, frightened, his breathing heavy, angry. "You don't mention-"

But before he could finish, Aidan wafted an uncaring hand towards him, and walked away, towards the exit.

As the door slowly closed, the three vampires within staring as the light from outside faded, Bishop composed himself, running a hand through his odd shade of blond, as he turned to walk back towards his office.

"Marcus," Their maker called, the male vampire turning to look towards Bishop as he continued to walk away. "I want you to come to my office. You too Rebecca… We've got matters to discuss."

The red head quickly looked to Marcus, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

They had a pretty good idea of what Bishop had in mind.

* * *

**A/N- Short, I know. I kinda liked writing this chapter, making it threatening, yet lustful, delusional, dark. I didn't do what I usually do, and that's describe the surroundings, the color, etc, but I guess I'm taking a different approach since viewers pretty much know the areas in the show, how this and that looks.**

**My mom said I'd get fat from not moving as much (since I type and jog)… I only eat salads and veggies every day, scarcely. I have no idea how she managed to blurt that out. But mothers are kind.**


	4. Tonight I will be your guide  Chapter 4

A/N- I hate Bridgette lol. While Danny's act was very convincing, I hate how Bridgette just ate it. Also, character in the opening? You'll find out later :)

* * *

Her boots stabbed into the ground, the heels holding back no sound as they echoed into the night, the impact making them seem intimidating despite her childish looks and body figure.

She looked like she could be taken upon no problem, but, even the perverted gazes from those around Boston's street nights didn't have the slightest will to approach her.

As if she hit a bazooka in her back pocket that she would fire without a second thought upon someone approaching her.

All save for one.

"Hey baby," A rather sketchy man, early 20's, Caucasian, draped in wanna-be gangster clothing, called as he paced towards her stride, walking beside her, then in front of her, keeping her from walking.

A sigh escaped her, her dark auburn eyes looking from the sidewalk she was headed towards, then to him, brows raising, not giving a damn about what he wanted, but giving him a chance.

"Woah woah honey," The man chuckled lightly, licking his lips as he eyed her from head to toe. "You know, I normally don't look for the one's who look like they be in high school, and, you're not a 10, but babe you close." He groaned lightly, approaching more, with lustful eyes.

She sighed again, shaking her head lightly. "Good to know, now," She took a step to the side, trying to get past him, but the man wouldn't allow it. Her eyes looked to him, slightly surprised, and irritated. "Look idiot, I don't have time for this-"

"Ey," He huffed out, surprised himself. "You think I give a damn?" He chuckled. "Bitch, you have no idea who you messin-"

Suddenly, she lifted her chin, looking to the taller man, eyes darker then the night sky, fangs longer then usual probing from her gum line, hissing at him, a low animal like growl roaring against her throat.

The man quickly jumped back on instinct, face stricken in horror. "The fuck-" His voice shook, as he turned and ran down the sidewalk, glancing over his shoulder, just to make sure she wasn't chasing after him.

"Shit," She muttered to herself, closing her eyes and covering her mouth as her fangs retracted. "Bit myself." She sighed, eyes opening, the onyx glaze gone, canines aligned amongst a normal set of teeth, maybe with some crooked ones, not perfect, but not bad at all.

With another sigh, and a slight tilt of her head, brown hair cascading down her shoulder, light waves and curls at the end, she watched as the man ran, faster then he probably had in his life.

* * *

Sally circled the couch, and took a seat next to Josh, who stared at the TV- even though it wasn't on.

"Josh?" Sally asked, lightly, but still, made the young orderly jump. "Sorry." She apologized with a small smile and risen brows.

Silence ensued, and, the at first calm werewolf now lightly shook, eyes darting against the ground, knowing what Sally wanted.

"Josh, are you not going to work today?" Sally asked, looking from the TV to the male.

Of course that would be a stupid question to ask, but, Josh had no hint of scars. In fact, all the scrapes, stabs, cuts, had nearly vanished, save for the one along his throat.

So in the end the question was pretty dumb, but it was a start, and a jump Josh was pretty familiar of.

By using false curiosity about something that's supposed to take place that day, you could get straight to the point, and get answers you wanted- sometimes.

He glanced towards Sally, hands on his lap, fingers lacing into each other as he balled both into a fist. His eyes looked to the wall, as his leg bounced lightly.

There was no answer.

"Josh?" She pushed, pulling on leg up from the ground and placing it against her chest, her head resting on the knee. "Hey, you can talk to me you know?"

He glanced to her again, mannerisms as quirky as ever, but again, his eyes fell before him, not wanting to talk, but not wanting to be rude and walk away.

Sally couldn't be contained anymore like before, so he also knew that avoiding her was impossible, because she'd follow him if need be. And, he wasn't allowed out of the house, Aidan made that very clear.

She also had control over anything in the house now, being her main strong point then anywhere else. She could keep the door locked tight, could make glass near unbreakable, could past the knives to the wall if need be, and throw cushions at every step of those stairs, even make the water stop running. So basically, the house had turned into a giant safe house, where Josh was incapable of leaving, or trying anything stupid.

And he knew very well, he couldn't convince Sally for a 5 second break of fresh air.

"Come on," Sally pressed, raising her head from her knee slightly, her eye falling to his hands. "Look, there's no way I can judge you. I'm dead." She looked away. "I mean, sure, maybe I didn't kill myself," Which would have been a different case if her death was the result of her accidentally falling down the stairs. "But still, I can't really judge you."

"Really?" Josh finally spoke, something he hadn't done in days. "Because you're far from something that I could speak about my problems with." He said in a shaky breathe, throat still in pain, dry, evident as his voice cracked lightly, and hoarsely.

A sigh broke from her, tore her throat, as nearly jumped from her seat to a stand, her body turning to face Josh, hunching over lightly so that their eyes would meet, hers fierce and strong while his was weak.

"Josh…" Her tone was heavy, thick, enough to make Josh's eye immediately look away. "You had died… **Died**, you were _dead_!" Her arms flew out, hanging loosely into the air, as she struggled to make this more apparent. "There _is_ something wrong. Now, you _have_ to talk about. Because," She paused, leaning in again, index finger out, other hand managing to grab his jaw for only a few seconds to force his eyes to her, the touch sending shivers down the mans spine. "Because like it or not, we care. We're friends," A light scoff escaped behind Josh's lips.

"**And**," But Sally ignored it. "And you have two immortal exis-" She paused, her eyes looking to the ceiling as she thought about where she fell. Was she even an existence? Could she even be considered that? Her head shook lightly. "Me and Aidan aren't leaving any time soon." She finished, standing up to cross her arms against her chest. "So we have all the time in the world, at home, at work, so, basically you're-"

"Trapped." He interrupted, finishing, a small smile on his lips as his eyes looked to the ground, finding the situation humorous, if not comical, in a dark way. "Look," He breathed in, pausing lightly, as he looked to her, brows arched, still seemingly finding this funny. "I know, you guys, care and whatever. But Aidan?" He shook his head lightly as one eye squinted, looking towards the ceiling, calculating to himself. "I've only known him for a year and a few days if anything. The guy saved me from a bar fight when I was trying to get away to 'change'… He was there on lucky terms, nothing more or less. And you," He shot a hand out, palm facing the ceiling as he leaned back into the seat of the couch. "You I've only known for.. Not more then 2 months. And you guys honestly accept me to open up?"

For a moment, Josh's expression remained the same, and then, tumbled, fell into a limp, careless state, a shrug emitting from his shoulders as his eyes darted across the ground, trying so hard to ignore the crimson detailed etched into the old wooden carvings and cracks that at some point made the ground look artistic, fresh and polished. But his smile didn't fade, only dampened, into one that would seem to part lips only to unleash a cruel laughter of an unfortunate factor of which he was basically caged in.

He knew that no matter where he hid in the house, or Boston, Sally would be there, as long as she recognized the area, or followed. And Aidan, well, what can you say- the mans a vampire. He can pick up a scent, Josh's which he was so strongly familiar of, and find him.

If not the smell, then just know how Josh thinks, his hiding places, not a hard thing.

Sally was right, he was trapped.

A sigh broke the silence as she nudged the toe of her shoe into the ground, eyes to it, waiting for Josh to say something else, but he didn't- too bad for hoping to get more out of him.

At first it seemed like he would, for a second. Because as Josh stared towards the ground, brows now furrowed, expression pained, he had his lips parted, and he breathed in sharply, as if he was to begin a sentence, something to say- but then it fell out as an exhale- and just like that, any indication of conversation on his behalf fell, and Sally could have sworn her expression did as well.

"I'm gonna go take a nap…" He said, lightly above a whisper, knowing the ghost would follow him either way.

His steps were slow and steady, quiet, but managed to echo into the houses living room, his back turned away from the new couch and blood stained floorboards.

* * *

He took the mug from the microwave, eyes to the steaming crimson liquid as his body turned to Sally who sat on a seat next to the table, eyes down, one elbow propped against the top as her chin lay prompted against her palm, fingers curled against her cheek, as her other arm lay over the table, forearm resting nearly across her chest as she leaned into the furniture, exhausted.

"So no luck…" Aidan looked away and too his drink, noting the answer alone within Sally's body language.

She looked up to him, the end of her lips curling down lightly as she shook her head from side to side, lightly. "It's impossible…" She mumbled, sighing loudly as her eyes closed, her arms sprawling over the table top. "He's locked himself up. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to run away any time soon." Her head tilted lightly, eyes to the table.

Both stood still, Aidan not even drinking his supply of blood, as they both began to realize how Sally had put that, like a kid trying to run from his parents home to escape all his troubles.

And they were, obviously, the parents.

"Aidan," Sally whined, concerned. "What are we gonna do? I don't know Josh, and you know him well enough, but I get the feeling that he's not gonna talk. I mean," She looked to him, his eyes to her. "Think about it? He's been hiding his whole, werewolf thing from everyone but me, you and Ray. What makes you think he'll open up to this?"

"Correction," Aidan tipped his mug as he neared the table, taking a seat. "You can Ray found out, he told me after I witnessed it." He sipped his blood, brows raised, as his eyes looked to nowhere in particular. Then, with lightly pursed lips, proving his drink to be cold and disgusting, he put the cup onto the table, and, head towards the wooden surface, he nodded lightly. "Yup, we're essentially screwed…"

She sighed, disliking that answer more then he could imagine. "That's not what we're headed for!" She leaned into the table further, her forehead resting against the table, arms outstretched across. "He's suicidal. And we don't even know why." Her head tilted lightly against the surface, the curve of her temporal making it rock lightly. "Other then him being a monster…"

"Look," He quickly responded, tilting the mug slightly, as if to read the side of it, but in truth there were no letters, and Sally's eyes fell to it, realizing it was her mug. "I'll get him to talk." He looked up, eyes narrowed lightly as he began to think. "I don't know how. But I will…" He looked down again, and in a light whisper, "I have to…" He added, Sally closing in to try and get what he said to reach her ears, but failed to.

Of course, Aidan didn't tell anyone about the quarrel he had with Bishop a few days ago. Not only did he not want to cause some string of chaos within the house, but he didn't want to force Josh out of his sight.

Sally, well, she wasn't in any true threat. Only, if she decided to do anything stupid- no, stupider then what she was doing, she might end up in Hell, if there is one, rather then move on to where the bubbly kind hearted spirit belonged.

Again the room fell into a near paralyzing silence, Sally staring at the table, and occasionally darting her eyes about, searching for reason to politely sit with the vampire rather then go check on Josh- maybe to strike up some conversation, but she was pretty sure Aidan didn't want to talk about his day at work.

"Don't worry,"

Sally's head turned to him quickly, eyes wide with question, being caught off guard.

A small smile played on the vampires lips. "Don't worry," He repeated with light emphasis. "I can't smell his blood if he decided to do anything crazy. And I could hear these creaky windows if one decides to open to allow him out."

The spirit lightly nodded, not realizing that she had been staring in the direction of the stairs.

"So how about when he needs to turn?" She asked, wondering, somewhat concerned about how that would go.

Aidan shrugged lightly, turning the cup around in circles while managing to keep it in place with his index finger against the bottom rim. "He just did about a week ago. I guess I'll have to worry about that later. But so far," He sighed. "I guess I'll just follow, keep an eye until he turns back, then make sure he gets home." He said rather off handedly, but clearly, he wasn't looking forward to playing baby sitter.

Especially with a full shifted werewolf; he could only imagine how that would go. He'd be the toy that the dog was trying to chew into- a never ending chase of catch they'd have to play until Josh turned back.

Not that Ray's methods didn't help, but still, the scent of a vampire was that of a rotting corpse with a hint of appease. So Aidan was basically going to out-smell the scent of the ham and meat radius that Josh had so carefully taught himself to make.

"He's not gonna like that." Sally grumbled, imagining that, to Josh, turning was the equivalence of walking into a women in the shower. Something that you don't want someone else to see, much less sit there and _**watch**_.

Aidan lightly winced. "True…" He could only imagine. Vampires, he had decided, had it good.

Quickly, Sally's head wiped over to the stairs, eyes wide, then turned to look at Aidan who shifted in his seat, preparing at the sound of descending foot steps, no doubt heading to the kitchen for a snack.

Humans, when in a state of depression, do either of two things, engorge themselves in food, or starve, until they feel better. One was called comfort eating, the other was called tasteless indulgence, eating only a scarce amount because you realize it's essential, rather then wanting to.

The younger male walked towards them, jeans lightly folded and hair mildly messy from just waking, hands stuffed into his grey zip up hoodie sweater, socks on his feet nearly scraping against the wooden floor as he basically dragged himself towards the kitchen.

Back to the human eating deal.

With werewolves it's basically different, and Josh couldn't help it.

A few days after he had tried to- after the incident, he had stopped eating. Aidan and Sally had assumed it was his other attempt, starving to death. But Aidan made a hesitant but unavoidable (thanks to Sally) call to Ray, asking about it, and the other said that starving was difficult, since it basically took three times longer. And, that werewolves had a strong appetite that could be dealt with for a few days, but after the 3rd day, their fight against ignoring food breaks, and they can't avoid it.

It is their predatory instincts, to survive. And that, they had no control over.

The younger walked to the fridge, opening the lower half, glancing towards the large packs of ham and looked towards the normal pre sliced essentials to making a sandwich, the only thing he had the strength to make at the moment.

He pulled out the ham, the cheese, the whatever, then placed them onto the counter, dragging himself to the other side of the kitchen to get the white bread slices, all the while, managing to ignore the two strong presences in the room that did nothing but stare at him.

The preparing went well at first, keeping to himself as he sliced the meat, the rest prepared to just place, then came the mayonnaise to spread over the variety, but, soon, it became too much, and, slamming his clenched fists into the counter, one bearing the butter knife, he rose his head, and sighed, eyes towards the ceiling.

"What…?" He spat, not looking to them.

The two at the table looked to each other, a shameful glance of shock as if the other wouldn't notice settling in their eyes.

Aidan picked his mug off the table and took a sip, eyes towards the living room as he saw the flicker in the others body movement, turning to look at them directly, leaning against the counters, hands gripping at the edge, knuckles white.

"Come on guys, don't fuck around,"

Both visibly flinched from the unnatural use of that particular word from Josh himself, who would always keep himself from using foul language, even in the privacy of his own home.

Inhaling deeply, brows raised, his eyes searched the ceiling as his hand sliced the air while he spoke. "You guys have been staring me down, since the incident." His eyes widened lightly, his nerves getting the best of him as he further grew anxious, uncomfortable.

Those last words made the two turn to look at him, in a rather annoyed expression, as if to say - 'are you kidding me' - in that, frank, and honest silent way, which made Josh purse his lips for a second before he wafted a hand in the air, brows furrowed as he fought against his inner self, angry at the slip he just made, turning to face the sandwich he was tending to, the urge to eat leaving him quickly as he began to remember the incident, the doing, the during, the nothing, then the wakening.

If there was a God out there, Josh silently prayed, every waking second since he woke up after supposedly 'dying', that he could forget. But he couldn't.

Those eyes, that looked to his, broken, petrified, dewed… Lonely. And that higher pitch, filled with tears as she watched Aidan lift his hands from the mans chest.

Josh couldn't remember what had happened after his insane… attempt. He could only remember his world going dark, his body falling to it's knees, then toppling over, useless and limp, onto the hard ground. Could feel the small pebbles and large sharp rocks smack into the side of his head as it impacted carelessly.

And he was right, that, while his eyes had begun to shut ever so slowly and softly, while his vision blurred, that he saw the feet of a male. Knowing it wasn't Sally was a partial relief, but it only added to his concern, hoping to any God's that it wasn't his friend who followed him, and found him like… that.

Then nothing.

He felt his body lift momentarily, though at the time he didn't register it as someone lifting him from the ground. It just felt like waking from a surgery, all that morphine hooked into you, making you feel as if you were soaring under water, only with air in your lungs, and, without the laws of physics wanting to pull your body to the surface. No one could know how it feels to fly, on ones own, so Josh wanted to avoid the - it feels like your floating in the clouds- expression.

Then, slowly, the dark-

"Josh?"

The man lightly jumped, noting how he dazed down towards the condiments of his meal, untouched, his hands flat against the surface of the counter, supporting his weight as he leaned in.

Looking up, he noticed Aidan, close, as he settled his bloody mug into the sink to wash later, because right now, he seemed preoccupied with gripping Josh's upper arm, brows knotted, the wrinkles in between visible, lips slightly parted, the usual concerned expression painting over his usual mask.

It wasn't that he was observing the vampire in a dreamy manner. Ever since he had learned that Aidan was… Well, basically, a fictional being of the otherworldly's- not human, but rather, a monster, Josh couldn't help but want to learn, feed off this man.

Learn how to manage an everyday life, while knowing that you could do anything but just that.

Romance? Out. Relationships? Yeah, sure. Friends? Right, what are those again? Well the normal one's at least. Kinda the one's that will nod and agree with your confessions, then turn their backs and spit from their sharp silver tongues and tell the whole frikin world that you're insane.

Slowly, day by day, Josh would watch Aidan's every move. From sitting, to 'eating', to conversing at the job, but there were limitations that he wouldn't cross.

If anything, at some point, Aidan was his idol, his role model. But nothing more.

Now, the vampire was more like that thorn in your spine, that you want to pull at because it's annoying and sometimes a pain in the ass, but you couldn't because then it would lose all support, your spine would crumble and snap, and you'll be there, silent and alone, without the ability to move or speak, and reach out for someone, something, anything, to just have that painful support that seemed so blissful but was that damned clog that had to remain, for your own sake and sanity.

Josh pulled his arm upwards, the former grip around his arm hovering lightly.

For awhile, Aidan's arm remained there, but then, slowly fell into the sink, tending to his cup, which he was beginning to wash, as he noticed how Josh went back to staring into nothing, without blinking or moving, brows raised, fixated on what he was thinking, not wanting to let go, until it played out.

His pale fingers worked the soap into the drying blood stains as he turned his head to look at Josh, then back to his mug, wanting to allow the man to finish processing whatever it was, but knowing it would probably help make things worse. "Josh,-"

"What…?" The immediate response surprised both the Vampire and Spirit, as Josh finally blinked, his eyes looking towards Aidan, head remaining in place, along with the rest of his posture.

There was a light pause, as the exchange in conversation shifted Aidan's confident approach.

But then, as the Vampire looked to Sally with a nod, he gestured her out, politely asking if she could allow the two some time alone, all the while knowing she would eavesdrop.

With a nod she dispersed, Aidan getting back to his washed mug, reaching over to turn the water off, then, turning his body to face Josh, leaned his hip against the counter's edge, arms crossing over his chest, head bowed lightly, as his dark eyes observed Josh's unfaltering expression, eyes still looking towards the Vampire, waiting, patiently.

"We need to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk ab-"

"No," Aidan's voice rose over his, head turning lightly as he looked away. "There is and we have to-"

"There," Two fists suddenly rose and slammed hard into the counter, enough to make the prepared food collapse lightly. "Is nothing," He turned to look towards Aidan. "To talk about!" He yelled, a low growl hidden behind his tone, his face contorted in anger, frustration, anguish, and more unreadable expressions that Aidan was unable to find.

But just because Josh was losing his temper, and making his inhuman sounds apparent as it laced with his words, didn't mean that Aidan was going to back down, because, either way, Aidan's stronger, he's older, and he's dealt with werewolves in his time.

Only, this would be the first he doesn't kill.

His pale hands untwisted from their hold as his arms uncrossed and shot out towards Josh, gripping his upper arm, strength pushing the younger nearly off his feet was the older forced him into the wall, the fridge beside them shaking lightly.

Instantly, Josh began to fight back, and, although inhuman, his strength could not over power Aidan, especially at the state the Vampire was in now, with protruding fangs and onyx eyes- the monster who had grown impatient with Josh's constant layers of self defense, caging his emotions and troubles.

It wasn't just concern now.

This was being settled as monsters would, with strength, force, and intimidation.

The younger's brows furrowed, deeply offended, raising his free forearms and trying to shove Aidan's arms from pinning him to the wall, his teeth bare as his breathing grew heavy, grunting and cursing as he tried to pry the other off him, to free himself, and quite possible try to go against his instincts and swing at the vampire.

"Josh," Aidan's voice rose lightly, as he threatened in a hush tone, pulling the younger from the wall lightly only to shove him into it again. "Don't make me hurt you." He hissed past fangs, eyes menacing, the dark gloss mirroring Josh's face.

But, instead of what Aidan had hoped for, the man struggled more, arms tensing, muscles flexing as they pushed against the older's chest, or at his stone arms, a small sequence of huffed laughs escaping him, as if he were taunting the vampire to hurt him.

"Josh!" Aidan growled, but the man struggled further, now kicking at the man, which, Aidan had to admit, actually hurt. He hesitated, but, for a quick second, the older let go of Josh's upper arms and grabbed at his forearms instead, gripping at unsuspecting wrists and crossing them over, only to push them into the younger mans chest. "Stop it!" He demanded as the other kept thrashing, eyes wild, with quick, strong, jerky movements as he shifted his body against the wall, as if demanding that Aidan beat him, like that one day almost a year ago, where the vampire, in a bad mood, almost pummeled Josh to death.

But Aidan has caught on long before already, and wasn't going to give the masochistic man what he wanted.

Not knowing what else to do, fangs retracting and eyes shifting back, Aidan near his lips to the others ears, and with a soothing whisper, as the other yelled and thrashed, attempted to reel the man to sanity. "Josh.." He whispered, softly, but the other kept at it. "Josh, stop it. You're hurting me…" He tried again, but the kicks kept coming. "Josh… I'm not gonna hurt you…" He stated. "I know that's what you want me to do. And you can kick, scream, whatever… But I'm not gonna hurt you… I'm not going to give you what you think, you, -but don't-, need." He continued, the younger man's body starting to relax, as screams were replaced with gasps.

And gasps later became silent sobs, as his body went completely limp, that, had it not been for Aidan's inhuman strength and strong hold, Josh would have fallen to the ground with a careless and heavy impact, probably in hopes to crack his skull while falling.

Aidan pulled his head away from the others shoulder, eyes to the other's broken expression as it contorted, muscles forcing the unappealing presentation of a fallen person in tears, as he began to choke sobs, strong enough to rock his head lightly with each silent exhale, lids closed tightly, brows furrowed upwards, as he shamefully allowed his head to hang.

"Hey," Aidan whispered, in a hushed gentle tone, growing frantic by the second, having experienced this in so many people in his long life, especially in himself, knowing the feeling so well, and yet, knowing there was truly nothing that could pull you from it.

The strong will, and wish to die. To cough until there was nothing but blood or your very beating heart in the palm of your hand, only so that you, yourself, may stop it's beating with the forceful squeeze of your fingers. Or like scratching at the skin around your neck until nothing but the burning pain was keeping you aware. Or when your very hands wanted to grip and choke you till no air remained in your lungs.

The hopelessness, the pain, the insanity, the feeling as if you can't escape, all tangled in the mind, chemical imbalances that could not be stopped until the moment died down slowly, but, even so, painstakingly slow seemed like ages, unbearable, where the act of removing yourself from the living world seemed like the only thing to rid of the inner pain and turmoil.

Aidan's brows furrowed upwards as he loosened his grip around Josh's wrists, the only thing that was keeping Josh on his feet.

Quickly, Aidan grabbed at the mans upper arms, eyes to the torn expression the whole time. "Hey hey hey," He whispered, almost in a slur as he wrapped his arms around the man, doing anything to keep him from falling, from feeling alone, from allowing him to be swallowed by the grief and pains of living, not only as a living being, but as a monster as well.

Slowly, he felt his knee's weaken, and, decided to carefully bend them, bringing Josh down with him, in order to embrace the younger one, who frantically sobbed, with hitched breathes and heart wrenching groans and whimpers that screamed surrender.

"It's alright," Aidan whispered, chin resting at the crook of the others neck, Josh doing the same as tears began to fall. "It's alright Josh, I'm here," Aidan exhaled, his voice shaking lightly, as his hand rubbed small soothing circles against his back. "You're not alone Josh, I'm here. I'm right here…"

The whispered reassurances were enough to further crack at Josh's pride, allowing the tears to flow faster, as his hands gripped at Aidan's shirt, or back, or anything that would ensure that there was someone there, that this wasn't false reality, that he wouldn't wake.

And, even as he cried like he probably never had before, he knew it would stop at some point, when his facial muscles began to ache and his tears would just stop, and he knew, that at that point, he'd have to answer questions he wish he could avoid, that were clawing at his skull, picking at his sanity.

But for now, he allowed himself to cry into the shoulder of another monster, his only true friend, hopefully until he grew tired, even if that meant till morning.

Just for now.

* * *

A.N- It's weird, while I was uploading this chapter, the song I basically named this chapter over began to play.

It's "Tonight I will be your Guide" by Royal Wood.

Under appreciated artist. He has about 3 songs featured on the show though.

Anyways, for days I had been thinking a name for this new vampire, that would represent their age. and it's difficult cause you have to estimate their age, research the date in which they were created, see what names existed, and which didn't. I think so far, I've gone through 500 names on an immigrant paper. Then I thought Abigail, but I absolutely hate that bitch in The Crucible. And I don't want to give them an A name cause then there's Aidan, and his starts with an A.

Also, you know by the way that creep approaches the new character that it's a female. At first it was gonna be a man. But, as I sketched it out, it didn't seem to work well at all, especially in the later chapters.

It took awhile, but I managed to find something that would fit her, age and self, along with have the rare possibility of existing amongst anyones first name in this day and age or for the past centuries.


End file.
